Kilana Mizubuchi
Kilana Mizubuchi was a mage of Fairy Tail before she was murdered by a dark mage known only as Greed The Avaricious. She was a great friend of Akano Tokami,Kosei Namiha,and Ryu Namiha. She got along greatly with most of the mages in Fairy Tail,and enjoyed her time there. She was known as the Mystic Healer (ミスティックヒーラーMisutiikkuhira) ''for her use of the rare magic, Healing Magic. While most of her time was spent with her friends,she did do quite a few jobs. She was a S-Class Mage candidate,but she died before she could take the exam. Appearance Kilana has brown eyes,with shoulder-length brown hair. She has a strip of purple tape on both her cheeks,and both arms. She wears a backpack with her medical equipment inside.She wore a black sleeveless shirt,with black skirt, black sleeves that go from her hands to her arm,and black gloves with metal plating on the back. The final part of her outfit,is a headband with a sort of symbol which she got from her father. It was one of the most important things to her,as it was the only thingh she had left from her family. Personality Kilana was always a happy person,even over the smallest things. She was quite the optimist, as she believed that was a medic's duty. She was always helping people when she could,no matter what trouble she would get in. Akano used to scold her because if a enemy was hurt,she would heal them. This irritated him to no end. She was also quite stubborn. No matter who told her not to do something,she would do it. Her best friend was Kosei. They were hardly ever seperated,so much people mistook them for a couple. Kosei used to get injured so much,that she actually threatened to start charging him for her service. History Kilana was raised by her father for the first eight years of her life. When they were taking a walk,her father was murdered by a man who apparently had a problem with her dad.The man ran off,stating he was sorry for forcing her to be alone. She shed tears and was forced to watch her father slowly fade away in front of her. That is why she took up to learning healing magic. She believed that it was her fault,if she had known healing magic then, she could have saved him. After that, she heard of Fairy Tail,and decided to join. At first she was quiet,but then started to open up the more time she spent there. At the age of 19,Justice Blade took a on a S-Class quest to find a powerful artfifact,known as the Ring of The Hero. In a ancient tomb,they found discovered a sealed door.Akano and Kosei decided to open it,and unleashed the one of the 7 Knights of Sin. This behemoth,introduced himself as Greed The Avaricous. He asked what year he was in, and asked if a man known as '''Lucius Gladstone' ''was still alive. They answered no,and Greed proceeded to laugh loudly,claiming one of the only two people that could possibly kill him,was dead. Greed attacked them,and defeated them,although they did manage to damage him greatly. Infuriated that mere humans could nearly defeat him, he attacked Kilana while she tried to heal Ryu. She got back up and tried once more to heal Ryu's terrible burn,which took up his entire right arm. Greed got even angrier that a 'Useless woman' defied him. To Kosei's great anger, Greed called his sword to him,and impaled Kilana through the heart. Greed left,telling the three to come find him to when they were actually worth his time. Kilana, on her dying breath, left Kosei a necklace she had been meaning to give him. Then with a smile on her face, she passed into the beyond. Abilities '''Expert on Human Anatomy: '''She knowns the human body like the back of her hand. The pressure points,weak spots, you name it. She has been studying anatomy ever since she was 11 years old. '''Enhanced Speed: '''While not her greatest ability,she was fairly fast. Not as fast as a close range fighter would be,just fast enough to evade attacks. Being a support member of the team, she isn't really a hard core combatant like Kosei or Akano. '''Enhanced Magic:' She has a considerable amount of magic,which is needed to treat more serious wounds. Her magic takes on a light purple color,and surrounds her in a bubble when released. Expert Swordsmen: To make up for her lack of combat ability,she took up the art of the sword. She is quite skilled in this art,but since she only took it up when she was 17, she is no where near the level of Ryu or Kosei. Magic Trivia *Her appearance is based off of Rin Nohara from the show Naruto *Her necklace is based off of the necklace Tsunade Senju gave Naruto Uzumaki *She used to have a crush on Kosei Namiha